Message
by Lucrezia Donati
Summary: Malcolm decides on a cruel way to send his message to David, and Emily finds she has a limit when it comes to seeing Victoria suffer. S4 Ep 13. Warning suggests rape. Some Vemily fluff. Victoria/Emily


**I loved that in S4 ep 13 Victoria screams out for Emily when Malcolm is about to kill her. I really wish there was some way they could not be enemies. I like the idea of Emily saving her and offering her comfort. That's what fics are for. **

Victoria Grayson and Emily Thorne slowly begun to wake after having being knocked unconscious and locked in a large cage. Both women were groggy Emily was first to push herself up off the floor. 'What did you do?' Victoria had shot the accusation the moment she could speak. 'I didnt do anything.' Emily groaned brushing herself off. 'Then where are we?' Victoria demanded. Emily walked closer to the edge of the cage looking around the place they were confined in. 'Looks like some kinda refuse depot by the water.' Victoria sat on the floor as the blonde spoke. 'Last thing I remember was Malcolm Black at the lighthouse.' The older woman was having none of it. 'Malcolm Black's dead what game are you playing Emily?' she pushed herself up off the floor.

'Not a game Victoria,' Malcolm entered with one of his thugs behind him. 'as you can see Im very much alive.' The man unlocked the gate for Malcolm to enter. 'And so it seems are you Amanda Clarke. Must be really tough, keeping your identity a secret for so long. Well, your secrets out.' he growled stepping closer to her. The blondes eyes darted around trying to come up with some type of plan, he then turned to Victoria. 'What do you want with us? If it's money we'll pay it.' she assured. Malcolm did not look impressed. 'I dont need your money.' he replied in his thick irish accent. 'But I need your help. We have to send David Clarke a wee message.' he walked away from her then snapped round without warning back handing Emily so hard she fell to the floor. Victoria flinched in surprise.

Malcolm then begun to laugh and shook his head. 'No I shouldnt have done that, I want my daughter back alive and unharmed.' he cupped Emily's chin. 'I cant harm you incase it gives David any silly ideas about hurting my wee girl.' Emily stared at him with pure hatred. 'You on the other hand,' he said turning to Victoria casually pointing at her. 'I can do whatever I want with.' The dark haired woman visibly froze, he walked over and circled her. 'You like older women?' he asked his companion would stood quiet by the cage door. He smiled and looked Victoria up in down in a way that made her shiver. 'I dont know I cant properly see her.' the younger man replied. Malcolm snorted remaining behind Victoria. 'Well you heard the lad, strip.' Victoria's eyes widened in horror. 'You cant be serious!' she said in shock turning to Malcolm.

Malcolm grinned. 'That I am love.' the tone made her feel sick. She remained still, when he grabbed her by the hair from behind causing her to cry out in pain. The dark haired woman struggled against him but he gripped her hair tighter his other hand went to her blouse ripping it open revealing her bra. Emily remained quiet and still not sure what to do or what to think. She'd hated Victoria for a long time she wanted her to suffer but surely the matriarch didnt deserve this. 'Film this for David.' he instructed the younger man who stepped out of the cage closing the door he took out his phone and begun filming. Victoria continued to struggle against him but it was no use. 'Really you're going to rape an innocent woman for no reason, you have us here you dont need to do this!' Emily found her voice.

Malcolm turned to Emily and grinned still holding a firm grip on Victoria. 'You're welcome to join in if you're willing I dont want you feeling left out.' Emily's eyes were on Victoria though she'd never ever seen her show the true terror that she was now. Malcolm shoved her up against the cage. Victoria screamed her hands slammed up against the cage and her fingers curled round the bars gripping on. 'Relax darlin.' he told her. Victoria clamped her eyes shut as she remembered the man who had molested her, as she remembered being raped her face pushed into the concrete it was happening again worse than ever as Emily Thorne was getting to watch her degradation. She simply hoped he'd be done soon but before he could even begin Victoria felt his weight removed from her. When she turned around Emily had him on the floor punching him.

At first the blonde had the upper hand but Malcolm threw a punch knocking her back he rolled over on top of her grabbing her throat. 'Now why would you do a stupid thing like that?' he sneered and finally loosened her throat to let her speak. 'Go on, do what you like to me just remember David will see this, perhaps he'll return the hospitality to your daughter.' she lied. Malcolm laughed admiring her boldness he stood up and waved his hand for the filming to stop. Emily got back up her eyes found Victoria who was in the corner of the cage in shock she walked over and stood in front of her protectively. 'You want to hurt her you're going to need to hurt me, willing to see if David will go as far as you?' the blonde challenged. Malcolm regarded her darkly. 'You think your so clever dont ya?' Emily stood her ground, he left locking the cage behind him.

Victoria shakily sat down clutching her torn clothing to keep her dignity. 'Are you okay?' Emily asked stressfully pushing her fingers through her blonde locks. Victoria's eyes darted up to her for a while she just stared. 'Thank you Emily.' she said in a quiet voice then looked away. The younger woman watched her with sympathetic eyes it was unnerving seeing Victoria Grayson look so shaken. Slowly Emily moved forwards and sat down beside her despite herself she wrapped an arm around the older woman to try and comfort her. At first she seemed hesitant but eventually she relaxed a little against the blonde. 'Victoria,' Emily's free hand took the older woman's. 'we're going to get out of this.' she said firmly. Victoria looked at her a few tears had slipped free she swallowed and gave a single nod gripping back on her hand.


End file.
